Reaching Crescendo
by Professorofhardknocks
Summary: Relena looked at Heero with angry and tear-filled eyes, "You are the coldest man I ever met. I thought...for a long time that I could change you. But I was wrong! You'll always be the same!"
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Ch 1.   
  
  
  
Heero Yuy was leaning against an old Victorian-style lamp, waiting for Relena Peacecraft to show   
up at the Inter-space terminal.  
  
The night was young, and the air's energy was vibrant, as people walked frantically past him, chatting away busily about this or that. Heero shifted uncomfortably as few of the travelers accidentally bumped and scratched into him. He did not like public places, especially a busy space terminal like this.  
  
He checked his watch again. It was almost time for her to show up. With a shake of his head, he scolded himself for being nervous. There should have been nothing to be nervous about.  
  
He could not help it. Whenever something concerned Relena, his stomach threatened to turn to jelly. She was the only one who could make him so concerned.   
  
He had not eaten or slept, ever since he had received the letter from her yesterday. With trembling hands, he checked the crumbled letter again for the 1000th time  
  
  
It Read:  
  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I suppose that I could have told you this over the phone.   
  
But I can't. I must meet with you before I leave for Earth. I have   
  
Something to tell you. It is something of the utmost urgency. Please   
  
meet with me at the Inter-space Terminal at Monday 7:00 p.m.   
  
- Relena Peacecraft  
  
  
  
He wondered why she wanted to meet with him. Was she in danger? Did someone threaten her life? There were many opponents of peace that would have gladly welcomed the end of her life. Perhaps she was afraid to contact him directly, and so, wanted to meet with him in secret.  
  
He quickly thought of all the people who would have wanted her dead. Suddenly, images of Relena being man-handled by a group of goons materialized in his head. His fists tightened around the now already crumbled letter.  
  
Before he completely lost his cool, he told himself to calm down.  
  
Maybe she's not in trouble, maybe she just wants to see you before she leaves, idiot!   
  
He quickly put the letter into his pocket. Whatever the reason, it was not important now. The   
only thing he could do now is wait for her to appear.  
  
He checked his watch again. Where was she? His eyes searched around the terminal, looking  
for her in vain. Smoke from departing ships infiltrated his tear ducts, making his eyes water. His  
nostrils were beginning to flare, as he breathed in the misty-like smoke.  
  
Abruptly, he heard a faint shouting. He thought someone was calling his name. It was hard to  
hear because of the noise of the crowd and the ships.   
  
"HEEERRO!!"  
  
He turned his head around towards the sound and saw Relena standing next to a cruiser ship. Without hesistation he ran over to where she was.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Her face looked weary. "Heero. How are you? Did you wait long?"  
  
"No." He didn't want to beat around the bush, "Why did you send me this letter?"  
  
She stared at the letter in his hands. Her face was pale.  
  
"Well?" asked Heero, his eyes studying her lips for the truth.  
  
"Heero...I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Relena wouldn't look at him. "I have to go away. For a long time."  
  
Heero's heart stopped beating. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been chosen to be the new diplomat of Earth."  
  
Heero was silent. He knew what her taking the job meant. She would be too busy, and would  
not have time for him. It was a job that required one to sacrifice almost all their time.  
  
It was for the good of peace. He had no right to interfere. He quickly repressed his feelings for her and assumed his perfect soilder mode.  
  
"I see..." said Heero, in a cold voice.  
  
Relena looked at him, in search of his emotions. "I'll probably won't have time to see you. I'm  
going to miss you. Heero....I...I love you."  
  
"Hn..." He was too numb to say anything. Although he would miss her, this was something more  
important than his feelings.  
  
Relena was getting teary-eyed. "Do you have anything to tell me before I go?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
She was wiping her tears, "Anything! Tell me anything!" She looked like she wanted to hear something.  
  
"I don't really care." He regretted the words as soon as it came out.  
  
He felt her hard slap on his face.  
  
People stopped walking and were staring at them. The terminal went silent. All eyes were on the pair.  
  
Relena looked at Heero with angry and tear-filled eyes, "You are the coldest man I ever met. I thought...for a long time that I could change you. But I was wrong! You'll always be the same!"  
  
Heero could not speak. He stood straight, not moving.  
  
After a long time spent staring at him, Relena picked up her bags.  
  
She whispered, "Have a nice life, then."  
  
With that she left him standing there and boarded the ship.  
  
All Heero could do was watch as the ship blasted off into space, taking Relena away from him  
forever.   
  
He wondered sadly if they would ever meet again.  
  



	2. 

  
Note- fixed some errors.  
  
  
Ch 2. ( Co-written by Mistress Sanada)  
  
  
  
  
2 Months Later…  
  
  
  
  
The small desk-lamp illuminated Relena's dark office with a sickly, yellow   
glow.   
  
Relena was busy working on the papers that she had to sign. The deadline for   
these was tomorrow, so she had no time tonight for anything but work. Her   
hands hurt as she signed off one piece of document and started on another.   
She had stopped reading through these a long time ago.   
  
Most are just mindless diplomatic protocol anyway. No need for me to labor   
over them! Just sign!   
  
After two hours of signing, she relaxed her aching wrists and neck. She   
sighed and leaned back against the leather chair. With the slow-moving grace   
of a turtle, she began rubbing her tired eyes in a semicircle with   
half-clenched fists.   
  
I think I need a break   
  
With guilty pleasure, she put the documents inside a drawer, locking the   
contents inside with a small key.   
  
No more work…for now   
  
Relena rested the back of her head on top of the leather chair. Finding no   
resistance or blockade, her legs stretched as far down the ground as they   
could. Her arms reached for air as she raised them up in sync with her   
shoulders. Her muscles groaned in physical pleasure.   
  
Feels so good to stretch!   
  
She took a drink of water from her cup, easing her parched throat.   
  
She looked out the window.   
  
It was raining softly…  
  
The sound of steady liquid drumming down on the roofs worked to relive some   
of her stress. It was funny… She always found the image and sound of rain to   
be soothing, even therapeutic at times.   
  
Lost in the hypnotic drizzle of the rain, her mind suddenly wandered to   
someone that she did not wish to think about.   
  
Heero...   
  
She was doing this alot lately.   
  
She could not help it. The image of Heero would not go away from her mind.   
She had tried to resist his allure for the longest time, but it was no use.   
Now, whenever Heero invaded her brain, she would let it all in. She knew it   
was futile to resist. It would be easier to stop a herd of stampeding bulls   
than to stop thinking about him.   
  
She would become drunk in his invisible embrace. In her mind, Heero would   
make love to her, his strong, knowing hands all over her whimpering body.   
  
Heero, you jerk. Why didn't you stop me that night? Why did you let me go?   
  
"Heero..." whispered Relena, her light fingers suddenly brushing her wet lips   
in deprived desire.   
  
She missed him... She wondered what he was doing.   
  
Suddenly, a big thunderous clap shook the heavens, knocking her out of her   
daydreaming stupor.   
  
She sighed.   
  
She shook her head. This was no time to let her mind become like   
love-stricken 14-year-old's. She had more important things to do. Her duties   
as the most important diplomat in the universe could not be ignored.   
  
She opened her drawers with her key, pulling out the documents. She began   
working again.   
  
After 2 minutes of working, she sighed. Her mind would not stand still. She   
stared at the documents for a long time.   
  
Relena suddenly had a deliciously wicked flashback of the past.   
  
Relena remembered being at her office on the colony, working late at night when Heero had come inside to take her home. She recalled him on his knees in front of her after she had stood up behind her desk to kiss him. He pushed her skirt up, exposing her light pink garters, which were attached to her matching thigh high nylons. Heero breathed a deep, hot breath on her panties, which became soaked thoroughly. Relena moaned in pleasure and began combing her   
fingers threw his long bangs as she look down at him over her pink lace covered breasts. Heero gently hooked his finger in the fabric and pulled it aside to get at the sweet, warm, wetness that lay beneath. She remembered how she reacted to his tongue meeting her flesh…   
  
She let the pen lax from her fingers as the remnant memories of ecstasy brought a tingle to the inside of her thighs. She let her eyes roll back in her head… She groaned, wishing he really was here in this office right now.   
  
What's wrong with me?   
  
She placed her hands upon her blushing cheeks, trying to keep these thoughts from blooming to its full erotic potential.  
  
The flashback returned.   
  
Sitting on the desk with her legs wrapped around his waist, she cried his name in passion as he thrusted deep inside her.   
  
Relena shivered in pleasure. She felt the tingling sensation slowly climbing up her spine.   
  
That night at the office was the last time they had made love. She longed to touch him…again.  
  
"Heero…" whispered Relena again, in emotional frustration.   
  
She missed him terribly.   



End file.
